Tornado!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam and Dean are home alone while John's out on a hunt. No one guessed what would happen next. minor hurt Sam, protective Dean. Weechester fic..stinking summary but plz R


1Kk...so I was bored..and my other story needs a little more work..so I just decided to make a Weechester fic.

Sam- 12

Dean-16

**TORNADO!**

It was like any other night. The windows and door were salted and as usual John was on a hunt. So that left Sam in Dean's care again but Dean never cared. Sammy was his responsibility and it was HIS job to keep him safe.

"Lets go to bed Sam, its already1 in the morning."

"I'm not tired." Even as he said this Sam let a big yawn escape.

"Yeah that's believable. Seriously to bed, I'm coming to."

"Fine."

Sam slowly got up and walked to the bedroom with Dean closely behind. He was looking forward to a peaceful nights(well morning) rest. So they both got into bed and Dean turned the lights off.

"Night Btch."

"Night jerk."

They both smiled before slipping into a restful sleep.

Dean was awoken by a loud siren. It was ear splitting loud. It was a wail and becuase of their destination it only meant one thing. Dean looked over to Sam who was also sitting up right. He was looking around fear and panic in his eyes. Sam was a smart kid and he knew they were in Tornado Alley and that siren only meant that a tornado was coming.

Dean yelled as loud as he could over the siren and the wind outside that was picking up fast. "SAM!"

Sam heard Dean's call though it was muffled by the surrounding sounds it was heard. He turned to look at his brother fear building up. He could fight off demons, spirits and ghost but Tornados weren't something you could stop. And they were in a motel with no tornado cell, thanks to their dad's cheap tastes.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to his brother and saw Dean jump up and cross over to him. Wrapping one arm around his shoulder he lifted Sam off the bed and out of his deep thinking.

"Dean, what do we do?!" it was getting harder to hear each other but the closer they were the easier it was so they huddled together.

"Sam...I heard once that somebody went in his tub and survived. I'm going to go get something to put over the tub to block us...you get the cell phones and head straight for the bathroom. It'll be a tight squeeze but it'll l have to do.!!!"

Sam merely nodded before getting up. The sound of glass breaking made them turn their heads. The two windows were blown out from the strong winds.

"NOW SAM!"

Dean took off out of the room. It was pure luck that Dean had taken wood shop at this school and had taken a large piece of plywood home that had holes drilled in it which he could use to hold it down. He ran to it as fast as the gusting winds would allow. He ran back into the room and saw Sam trying to get to the bathroom. He was struggling against the wind. He may have been tall but his weight was anything but high. What happened next would haunt Dean for the rest of his life.

_Why is it so freakin hard to get to the bathroom. I'm a hunter for Crist sakes._

Sam's eyes were hurting from the dirt and dust that had been clown in them so he shielded them with his hand. Not but a moment later he felt something hard impact his upper back and he fell to the floor. Unconscious before he hit the ground.

Dean could only watch in horror as a a large piece of wood probably from the roof slam into Sam's back. It only took seconds to hear the thud when Sam's limp body fell to the ground. The wood even sat on top of Sam's body on the floor. It was if it was pinning him down in a wrestling match.

Dean ran to Sam with such speed it surprised him. They were only 5 feet from the bathroom. He quickly placed the wood in the bathroom before returning to Sam's unmoving body. Sam pulled on the wood. It was so heavy but it was if Dean had gained supernatural strength. The need to keep Sammy safe was the only thing on Dean's mind as he lifted the wood off him and put it to the floor. He turned Sam to his back, instinctively putting his fingers to his neck. He felt a strong pulse that was quick but being in a freakin tornado could do that. He grabbed Sam. One arm under his knees and the other Sam's back. Being careful not to go where the wood had hit. It was as if he was carrying a baby and in a way he was. It was his BABY brother. He brought him to the bathroom and stepped into the tub. He sat down with Sam in his lap. Grabbing the plywood he laid down. Placing the wood over the tub..over him and Sammy he put his finger through the holes. He held onto them and pulled it tight over the tub. He laid there with Sam who was still unconscious and silently prayed that they would be okay and that his father was somewhere okay.

"Sammy its gonna be okay..it's all gonna be okay."

Dean stayed that way for what felt like an eternity when in actuality it had only been a few minutes. The wind seemed to be letting up a bit and he hoped that the tornado would soon end. He needed to check Sammy. He still hadn't woken up. And as if his prayer were answer all went quiet. The winds stopped and everything was an eerie quiet. He waited until he heard the all to familiar siren. The one that had started the whole ordeal was ending it as well. But Dean waited a few more minutes before cautiously pushing the plywood up. There seemed to be a lot of weight on it but Dean was able to push it up and off. He looked down and saw that Sam was stirring.

"Sam, Sammy come on wake up."

"Mmm." Sam reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Dean with confused eyes. "What happened?"

"You were hit in the back with apiece of wood and passed out. I had to drag your heavy a in here."

He smiled gently before helping Sam up. They walked out of the room. Taking in the sight. If they had been in any other spot they would have been crushed to death.

"Dude, that was freakin scary." Sam shuddered at the memory of it but winced at the movement. His back hurt like hell. And it didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Let me see your back."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah okay. Let me see."

"Fine."

He turned around and Dean lifted his shirt up. The was already a purple bruise on his back from the wood. He began to probe the area making sure nothing was broken.

"Ouch dude!"

"Oh sorry Sammy. It doesn't look like anything is broken but you'll be sore for awhile."

"No sht!"

Dean was about to answer with a snark comment but was interrupted by a song he knew. It was ACDC and it was his ringtone. He looked around and saw Sam reach in his pocket and reveal his cell phone.

"You did get it."

"Yeah..but mines crushed."

"Haha"

"Real mature Dean."

"Shut up!"

He answered the phone and was relieved to hear his father's voice.

"_Dean? Are you okay, is Sammy okay?"_

"Yeah dad we're okay..we're okay."

FIN

so yeah random but I was bored


End file.
